


Sexting

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Spoilers, SpoilersDiveToTheFuture, TerceraTemporada, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Yamazaki y Tachibana tienen que afrontar su nueva relación a distancia y para ellos recurren a algo llamado "sexting".





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot basado en los sucesos de Free! Dive to the future hasta el capítulo 5 de la temporada.

Estaba cansado, no solo físicamente, sino que su mente y las emociones dentro de él bullían y lo dejaban en un estado completamente confuso. Había reprimido todo su malestar, como siempre porque no quería preocupar a sus amigos, pero ahora que se encontraba solo en su departamento, las lágrimas de rabia y frustración amenazaban con salir sin control.

De forma rápida sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a la única persona con la que podía contar en esos momentos:

_“Sousuke, ¿estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo.”_

Ninguno de sus amigos conocía del nivel de cercanía que tenían. Para los demás ellos solo tenían amigos en común y eran unos simples conocidos, pero la verdad era que estaban saliendo de antes de que Makoto fuera a estudiar a Tokio.

El móvil vibró con una respuesta del moreno. Makoto sonrió para sí, Sousuke nunca lo dejaba esperando demasiado y siempre le respondía en cuanto podía.

_“Claro, ¿pasó algo? ¿quieres que te llame?”_

_“Sí.”_

No era necesario nada más para que de inmediato comenzara a sonar el teléfono con el nombre de su novio en pantalla. Contesto con otra sonrisa.

_—Makoto, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que viaje? —él siempre era así, tan sobreprotector y preocupado de él que con solo escucharle sabía que podía confiar por completo, sin importar qué._

—Sí, Sousuke, no me ha pasado nada, solo estoy un poco cansado de todo y la carrera del otro día sigue rondando en mi mente y no lo sé, siento que pudo ser tan diferente el resultado… —se tiró de espaldas a la cama para mirar el techo y soltar todo lo que guardaba dentro.

_—¿La carrera que perdiste con ese tal Hiyori? —se escuchaba cierto desprecio en el otro tono de voz, pero Makoto sabía que era hacia el otro chico de lentes y no hacia él—. Mira, no sirve de nada pensar en el qué hubiera pasado si es que… las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar y listo. Que él sea un completo imbécil maleducado no es tu culpa. —Tachibana rio, le gustaba escuchar maldecir a Sousuke con tanto ahínco, aunque nunca lo reconocería. —Ya te dije que si quieres puedo viajar y darle una buena lección al idiota de lentes por haberte hecho sentir mal._

—Sousuke no, ya hablamos sobre eso y sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que te metas en problemas por golpear a Hiyori-kun.

_—A pesar de que la idea de golpearlo me parece fascinante, pensaba retarlo a una carrera…_

—¡Oh! —Makoto de inmediato giró sobre sí y ocultó su cara en la almohada, había pensado en que Yamazaki defendería su honor mediante los golpes, a veces solía olvidar que su novio había sido uno de los mejores 10 nadadores de todo Japón. —Debí sonar como un completo tonto.

_—Nunca, solo fue muy adorable._

Un silencio apareció entre ellos, para nada incómodo, no era que no tuvieran algo que decir, por el contrario, eran muchas las cosas que querían compartir con el otro.

—Te extraño Sou.

— _Yo también te extraño mucho Mako_.

Tachibana volvió a girar sobre sí solamente por la vergüenza de escuchar que el moreno le llamaba de esa forma tan cariñosa.

_—De seguro que te colocaste rojo y tienes la cara contra la almohada._

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?

_—Tengo cámaras instaladas en tu departamento._

—¡¿QUÉ?! —De inmediato Makoto se levantó y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a las cámaras de las que hablaba Yamazaki, pero una carcajada al otro lado de la línea le aclaró que debió ser una broma. —¡Sousuke! —le regañó.

_—Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que puedo ver perfectamente como debiste actuar. Ya, pero te hablo en serio cuando digo que te extraño, y mucho. Hay veces en las que pienso que… que no debió suceder aquello._

El mundo entero del castaño se vino abajo con esa afirmación, no podía ser que estuviera arrepintiéndose de aquello, él le había dado todo, absolutamente todo para que precisamente no tuvieran arrepentimientos luego y Sousuke salía con eso…

—Sousuke, ¿a qué te refieres? —No podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas después de todo, en el teléfono se podían malinterpretar las cosas.

_—Me refiero a que con eso tu cuerpo se quedó grabado en el mío, y hace que te extrañe mucho más. Antes solo imaginaba cómo sería estar contigo, pero ahora que tengo la certeza que es tocar el cielo, pues el dolor de la separación es mucho mayor. Sufro al no poder tenerte a mi lado, el no poderte abrazarte y mucho más el hacerte mío, pero en ese sentido creo que es mejor que estemos separados, de lo contrario me volvería a un adicto a ti y no dejaría siquiera que fueras a la universidad._

—Oh Sousuke —un peso desapareció de los hombros de Makoto, a la vez que su corazón se encogía al pensar en aquellas palabras—, la verdad es que yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ello —reconoció algo coqueto y ya con los problemas completamente olvidados—. No he olvidado la forma en que me sostenías y acariciabas mi piel, de solo pensarlo siento que electricidad recorre las mismas partes en las que decidiste formar un camino de fuego en ellas.

_—Makoto, ¿estás estudiando literatura o educación física?_

—¿Por qué preguntas?

_—Porque solo con tu descripción hiciste que… bueno, que lo recordara muy bien._

Tachibana sonrió y pensó que no estaba mal dejarse llevar por al menos una noche. No estaba haciendo nada malo y estaba casi seguro de que a su novio le gustaría escuchar todo aquello.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —preguntó ya con tono un tanto más juguetón.

_—Por favor, no te detengas._

—Entonces, como te iba diciendo, recuerdo exactamente el camino que hiciste desde mi cuello hasta uno de… —no podía decir aquello en voz alta, pensó que la situación sería menos vergonzosa al no tenerlo frente a él, pero se había equivocado.

_—Continua, vamos, me tienes intrigado —lo provocó Yamazaki._

—¡Sousuke!

_—Lo siento, estaba realmente concentrado en escucharte. Por cierto, ¿qué estás vistiendo? —la voz se había hecho más ronca y seductora por parte de Sousuke._

—Llevo unos pantalones color café, una camisa a cuadros y un chaleco verde, ¿por qué preguntas?

— _Sácate todo eso._

—¡¿Eh?! —Makoto no podía creer que de la nada le dijera algo así, pero claro, para él el tema de conversación ya había cambiado y no lograba captar la sutileza de la situación.

_—Mako, en estos momentos solo traigo el bóxer puesto y estoy listo para comenzar a masturbarme pensando en ti mientras escucho tu voz. No mates el momento que tu comenzaste todo este juego._

El castaño sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía, de diferentes zonas en diversas partes y luego de sopesar los pros y los contras, completamente cegado por la lujuria del momento, obedeció a Yamazaki y quedó completamente desnudo. Algo extrañado por la situación y cohibido, habló:

—Sousuke… ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

Un suspiro al otro lado.

— _No realmente, aunque quizás sí debimos haber comenzado a mensajearnos de una manera un tanto más… ardiente antes que esto. Pero ya que el tema salió y tu descripción de cuanto me extrañabas hizo que reaccionara, pues… hagámoslo._

—Bueno, la verdad es que… también estoy un poco ansioso por todo esto.

_—Bien, ahora, colocaré el teléfono en altavoz para tener las manos libres, te recomiendo hacer lo mismo —Makoto asintió y colocó el teléfono a un lado—. Ahora, recuéstate y cierra los ojos, solo concéntrate en mi voz y en las cosas que te voy diciendo. Recuerda esa noche, nuestra noche._

Con la voz aterciopelada por el deseo, el castaño comenzó a rememorar esa noche en la que ambos habían decidido unir sus cuerpos como muestra del amor que sentían hacia el otro. Había sido la primera vez para los y Makoto no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a Sousuke. Con el corazón cargado de sentimientos, la añoranza de tener a su novio lejos, y el estrés acumulado por los últimos eventos en su vida, fue fácil que aquella masturbación y posterior liberación fuera potente.

Cada gesto, toque, movimiento y acción que Sousuke le había relatado le transportó a un escenario en donde solo los dos volvían a encontrarse. El gruñido que el moreno también había proferido le confirmaba que no había sido el único en sentir y experimentar todo aquello.

—Sousuke, te amo.

_—Yo igual, Mako. Por cierto, volveré a la natación._


End file.
